


You two are soulmates

by Storyflight



Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2020, As in Kiyo and Gonta are in dresses because it what they deserve, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, I said SCREW gender roles in this fic, Kaede and Miu are getting married :), Light Angst, Marriage, Mentions of Shironaga Pekosonia and Gonta x Kiyo, Mentions of proposal, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu - Freeform, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Or mentions of it, Other, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Saimami Week, Saimami Week 2020, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Weddings, and momoharu, and others - Freeform, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “I wanna ask!” Kokichi skips forward and bounces up on his toes. Still nowhere near Shuichi’s height, he did have a growth spurt after high school, “When are you going to the next stage?”“The...Huh?” What’s left? They’re together, live in the same house, might have kids (most likely a fur-baby), and sleep in the same bed. “What are you talking about?”“Sonia and Peko are married AND have a daughter. Mikan and Chiaki got married, Gonta and Korekiyo are engaged, same goes for Maki and Kaito...also a little birdie told me that there’s a bun in the oven…”“Please do not spread rumours…” Kirumi mutters, “What Koko is—““What I’m trying to say is that when are YOU and Rantaro going to get married?!”---It's the day of Miu and Kaede's wedding. While they have pre-ceremony photos, two of Shuichi's friends come to him with a questionDay 3: Photography/Ice Cream
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi
Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You two are soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Amasai week is hosted by ToxicPineapple and myself
> 
> [Prompts are here!](https://amasaiweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190899433249/hello-mod-story-here-with-the-official-promo-art?is_related_post=1)
> 
> This is in the same timeline as honeythief but uuuh, no need to read that series. Don't, it's filled with me projecting trauma, read this one instead because for once I think this one is decent. Don't know if I will tag it in Honey but uuuhhh yea

The last thing Shuichi expected to enjoy was a wedding. Maybe because many that he’s attended did not go well; being surrounded by strangers and possibly rude people can be draining. The last wedding he made it to was Sonia and Peko’s, that went well. This one,  _ today,  _ is Miu and Kaede’s, and it’s quite eventful.

The wedding itself hasn’t started yet. The couple requested to take photos in the park before the ceremony begins. It’s late winter, so no one is burning in their attire and the cool breeze is quite comforting. There’s no need for Shuichi to take off his blazer or roll up his sleeves, that happened at his Uncle’s wedding.

“You look great!” Mahiru cheers and gives Miu and Kaede two thumbs up. Both were in stylish weddings that have a light pink tint. None of them had the desire to do a traditional or book-by-book wedding, it’s their own thing. Shuichi likes it, a change in pace is good. 

“Once we get photos here, we need to do one with our best idiots and hoes in honours” Miu snickers at her little joke, “Is that alright, Kaede?”

“Anything for you, Irumiu! After all, we have a couple of hours before the ceremony”

This was a good idea to do photos now. Everyone in the wedding is ready to go and would only need touch-ups afterwards. If something gets dirty, Kirumi would be able to clean it up with no problem. 

While they had their photos taken, the others mingled. Maki and Kaito, both in striking tuxedos, chatted with Ibuki. It’s rare to see her in formal clothing, but she’s rocking her dress (no pun intended). At least they’re keeping her company while her girlfriend is busy.

Kirumi and Kokichi, also in tuxedos, are inseparable. He follows the maid like a duckling and the same thing occurs vice versa. Neither do not mind, and they had their deep and meaningful conversation.

(It’s Animal Crossing, they’re talking about the new Animal Crossing game that comes out in a couple of weeks)

Korekiyo was in a maroon dress and with Gonta, who is wearing the same attire. Of course, they are together, because they are  _ together.  _ Same goes with Angie (Tuxedo) and Tsumugi (Dress, along with a little flower crown).

“Shuichi?” Kirumi walks over to the lone detective and places her hands in her pocket, “Are you okay?”

“Hm, Yeah, what’s up?” And Kokichi is right behind her. There’s a small ice cream cone in his hands, “Oh, Kiruru and I went to a little kiosk with ice cream, want some?”

“I’m fine” Doesn’t want to risk a stain and Kirumi having to do more work, “I’m just...well, I have a lot of my mind” His job at the agency, possible adoption situations, life in general, anxieties… “But I’m okay”

“Is it with Rantaro?” Kokichi narrows his purple eyes and gives his treat a quick lick.

“Oh! No, they’re doing much better. Of course, not a complete turn around but...I wouldn’t blame them, Rantaro was very close with their mother”

“Speaking of Rantaro, there’s…” Kirumi withdraws one hand out of her pocket and wipes off the dust from her jacket, “A question, regarding the both of you”

“I wanna ask!” Kokichi skips forward and bounces up on his toes. Still nowhere near Shuichi’s height, he did have a growth spurt after high school, “When are you going to the next stage?”

“The...Huh?” What’s left? They’re together, live in the same house, might have kids (most likely a fur-baby), and sleep in the same bed. “What are you talking about?”

“Sonia and Peko are married AND have a daughter. Mikan and Chiaki got married, Gonta and Korekiyo are engaged, same goes for Maki and Kaito...also a little birdie told me that there’s a bun in the oven…”

“Please do not spread rumours…” Kirumi mutters, “What Koko is—“

“What I’m trying to say is that when are YOU and Rantaro going to get married?!”

“A-Ah, Wh—“ Oh, that wonderful word, the one that Shuichi could never say out loud without dying of embarrassment. They’re not around, Rantaro is with Mahiru and the couple, assisting with anything they need. They are what Miu calls her  _ “Idiot in honour” _ , while Shuichi is Kaede’s best man. “Why would you bring that up?”

“Surely you have thought about it, am I correct?” Kirumi adds in.

“Well, duh! It’s just—“ Nothing is in his way, he can propose tomorrow,  _ right now,  _ run over to their partner and say with such confidence _ “I wanna marry you”.  _ He loves Rantaro so much, he can’t imagine being with anyone else. “it’s just—“ Shuichi has been waiting for the right moment, he bought a ring with Sonia and Peko two months ago, and he’s trying his best to find the right moment for a proposal. “I...I don’t want to force Rantaro into anything. Anything could happen between now and...well, an hour from now even. I don’t want them to feel stuck, I’m sure after a while they would be sick and tired of me”

Kirumi and Kokichi eyed one another, then back at Shuichi. Both seemed rather appalled by his reasoning. “Are you serious?!” Kokichi snaps, “You two have been through so much shit and you think Rantaro is going to leave you?! W-What?! Do you have bees in your brain?! Kiruru, help me out here!!”

Shuichi takes a step back, never would he believe that Kokichi would be so distressed about their relationship. 

Kirumi rests one hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for his actions. Koko does have a point, you two have been together for a long time. You’ve done so much for them and vice versa. This is kind of clique to say but—“ She looks over at Kokichi for one moment before glancing back at Shuichi. Her visible eye is soft and full of warmth. “You two are soulmates”

_ Soulmates…  _ He never thought about that. Shuichi is never sure if they existed, not in how it is in fanfiction, but that one person meant for you. Ibuki mentioned it to him back in high school and went on about Mahiru being her soulmate. They are married, so she isn’t entirely wrong…

“This is my platonic soulmate” Kokichi waves his hand around Kirumi, “And your romantic soulmate is over there with the newlyweds, or soon-to-be. Now go get your baby! We are rooting for you!”

“Ah...Thanks” Shuichi waves goodbye to the two and walks over to his partner. They’re leaning back on a tree, watching Miu and Kaede with a smile.

“Hey” he greets quietly, “Have I ever told you how great you look in that dress? Well, you look good in everything”

They raise an eyebrow. “Oh? I’m flattered! You get to see all of my freckles on my arms, but woooow, you’re the definition of handsome” They began to fix his dark blue bow tie, “But hey, you look good in anything”

“You would look good in white too” he smiles widely, maybe they’ll get the hint. Not a proposal, who would propose at someone’s wedding? "Thought about trying it on sometime?"

“...You would look better with me right next to me, in black and white... a touch of blue as well” Rantaro leans forward and kisses his forehead, “Is that a deal? If I’m going to look like vanilla ice cream, you have to be cookies and cream”

“That’s...so...stupid” Comparing one another to ice cream, only Rantaro would think about their favourite dessert constantly. “But yeah, of course. I promise…”

“Hhhheeeeyyy! You two lovebirds!” Kaede shouts and waves both arms about, “We need you for the next photo!! Come on!!”

“On it!” Rantaro kicks some dirt and smirks at their boyfriend. “And they have to be there too”

“Yeah” his heart is going to explode, they agreed to  _ marriage,  _ it’s like a pre-proposal. “Why wouldn’t we have them? Now let’s not have them wait”

**Author's Note:**

> "Why are Kirumi and Kokichi best friends?" Wynaut, let everyone be happy
> 
> Mayhaps I will write a wedding fic with these two...mayhaps, the only wedding fics I've done are angsty and I want to do a purely fluffy one.  
> Also F*ck gender roles :) If someone wants to wear a tux they will! A dress? Heck yeah!! Rantaro loves dresses and you cannot tell me otherwise!!


End file.
